guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior Primeval armor
W00t! I no longer regret having a male warrior ^^ — Skuld 09:23, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Indeed! Warriors look formidable like how I used to view them when wearing this. I actually have respect for warriors when I see them wearing this and I feel slightly worried when I see a warrior wearing primeval running towards me in PvP. Does this Primeval Armor come with Weapon Helms and can those weapon helms have insignias on? I'm guessing the answer to both is yes, but just to clarify, thanks. -- Hyperion` 20:23, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::yes, there is a helmet for each attribute, along with a space for an insignia and a rune. i confirmed this with my buddy Lone's armorFrog Glenn 17:55, 9 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks a lot :) -- Hyperion` 17:36, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::In my opinion i think it looks different, but very stylish. I dislike how there is some path of a demons face on the back of it and the possible clipping errors it has. I plan on buying this once i beat the nightfall campaign with my warrior. -- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] 15:18, 10 March 2007 (CST) *I disagree with all of you. I think this armor looks absolutely ridiculous. It looks like some sort of mech suit from a cheesy Anime, or worse, it looks like a Power Ranger. I keep expecting to see a jet pack or laser guns mounted on it. I don't know how you go from something decent and majestic, like Prophecies Knight's Armor, to something clunky and desperate like this. Thumbs WAY DOWN on this cheese-ass armor.--Ninjatek 07:31, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Knights is fat. — Skuld 08:17, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::All male warriors look fat, regardless of armor... :P Still, this is one of the better male warrior armors, IMHO. Arshay Duskbrow 01:06, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::I got to agree with Ninjatek. The helmet is the worst part of it, makes it totally look like some weird space-suit. Or as he said, cheesy anime style. The only positive thing about it is that it takes great on dye. --Long 20:41, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Tastes can be different, i think this armor(especially the helmet) is the most 1337 armor for warrior in the game(most warrior armors are ugly, para armors ftw). UnexistNL :::::HA HA HA!!! O wait you serious? Now I've beaten NF on Paragon, and I think its a GREAT class, but the armor... YOU HAVE THE BEST ARMOR IN THE GAME, WHY DO YOU HAVE A SKIRT THAT DON'T COVER YOUR KNEES AND HAS A OPENNING IN THE MIDDLE!! LOOK AT ME, I HAVE TANK ARMOR THAT SHOWS MY INNER THIGHS AND UNDIES!!! Blech... I BEG of you ANet, create a good set of Paragon Leggings in Eye of the North!!! Urock 01:06, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Your obsession with caps makes your point totally invalid. Paragons have good armor, as long as you mix and match and spend tons of money. my paragon has Vabbian crest, chest, and feet, with Ancient hands and legs, and it looks great. it's based on Roman warriors, in case you didn't know. and Paragons, IMO, easily have the best FOW armor. On topic: i like this armor, i would've gotten it for my war if i didn't like 15k Kurz more.--Darksyde Never Again 03:13, 18 July 2007 (CDT) best looking armor in game I think this is the best looking warrior armor in game. Although it lacks in stats it makes up for it looks, It should have some specials aspect considering its the END GAME armor. costing around 90k, it should have elemental and physical reduction, or some health bonuses. :Ugh, gw is a balanced game that doesn't give any extra reward for grind.. — Skuld 19:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) :How does it 'lack' in stats? As far as I know, it's exactly the same as every other inscribable max Nightfall armor. Crusher 09:16, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::Crusher thats exactly his point. He is saying it should be BETTER then the other warrior max armors because its end game and expensive. But i guess he doesn't see what a net is going for. Balanced game play and not another game where you HAVE to play for hours to get the best stuff.AKA This armor reminds me of Master Chief (Halo). — Dekan 00:50, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Except with the spikes, black armor, etc... =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:56, 4 January 2007 (CST) kinda reminds me of Fable Dark Platemale :D Not sure about that Master Chief comment... Looks much, much more light Nightmare from the Soul Caliber series. I'd bet a whole half dollar he was the inspiration for the armor. Cibi 01:01, 4 January 2007 (CST) even if it looks like master chief who told you is bad?:P I think it looks more like the Hunters from Halo rather than Master Chief himself :) I think this armor looks UGLY! My Ascended Platemail Armor is better. Glenn 08:06, 6 January 2007 (CST)better go to pvp nacked than this.... This armor is pimp, but I feel bad that warriors didn't get maces and shit on there FoW armor like dervs did lol. (70.57.80.122 19:02, 21 January 2007 (CST)) :Let's not forget it is a direct rip-off of Daedric armor from the Elder Scrolls. Compare the two side by side for fun. This armor reminds me of the movie Alien vs Predator.. This armor mixes well with a 15k Glads chestpiece, I have dyed my war's Primeval White and Glad's Chest white and it looks awesome! I have so many people commenting on how good it looks! Is it just me or do half the warriors in the game now use this armour? That's reason enough for me not to want it. I liked it at first but grew away from it when it became so common. Once a badge of honour, now just like everyone else. I use elite Luxon to get that cool, jagged chaos warrior look with a little less fatness and "growths". Kurzick helm though Livingtissues 20:36, 18 August 2007 (CDT) One of the most common armors in game. It makes you like like one of those power ranger villains (you know the ones in the rubber suits). It looks nothing like a warrior, it's cheesy, the spikes look like they are made out of wood or something and it clips with alot of shields. big BOO. A Bug? When I look at my Primeval Armor, i can see all the great textures and features that make the armor look great, yet when I look at someone else with the same armor, it doesn't look the same. It looks much less detailed. I have a very new computer with all the highest image stuff and the quality rating was set to high. What does this mean? Is their some sort of bug? :Er. Since you have Primeval, you're obviously not new to GW, but that's how it is for everyone. In towns/outposts etc, you always only see the high res version of your own armor, and a lower res version of everyone elses. Actually I wish Anet would change that, but I assume it's to keep necessary graphical power to a minimum. Arshay Duskbrow 23:06, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Alright. thank you. I realized that about all armor but it seemed even worse for Primeval Armor. I just never had the chance to ask. Anyway, I wish that they would change that too. :Every armor on every other character around me looks great - crisp and detailed and vibrant. But I have a similar issue with the OP on this one. Every suit of primeval armor I see looks jagged and blocky.--Diordna 04:30, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::If you go to Mission or Explorable Area, you can see other team members' armors fully detailed, but when you zone back to outpost, they will look crappy again. --Aozora 04:33, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm... looks blocky huh? I think that's just cause this armor tries its hardest to make you look like a brick --Gimmethegepgun 16:55, 14 August 2007 (CDT) There's a mod that you can download (that doesn't run through Texmod) that overrides this feature. Unfortunately it also makes your framerate drop like a lead brick in heavily populated outposts. It also comes with UT sounds, but if you delete the line of text in the settings file, it won't play these sounds. Siril Frein 22:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Missing: Would be nice if you could add some headgear pictures :There is no "you". The wiki is made by the users, so if you have it, add it. — Skuld 11:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) head the headgear is uuber --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 09:41, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Agreed UnexistNL 10:56, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Clipping Issue It is metionned that there is clipping issues with many shileds. It would be interesting to know with wich one. Big Bow 66.131.237.227 16:56, 2 April 2007 (CDT) If you wanted a list of every shield it clips with, that'd be a pretty big list =p I wish I never bought this armor....I always thought it looked bad/alright but wasn't sure till I actually got it....I feel like im wearing a monster constume when I put it on. P A R A S I T I C 02:51, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Is it just me Or does black look horrible with this? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:07, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :When the dye preview was added, they made black dye much much darker and took out the "old" black dye. The new black dye looks horrible on many armors cause it covers up most of the detail. P A R A S I T I C 16:04, 17 June 2007 (CDT) It's supposed to look that way I've seen a lot of complaints about it looking "mecha" or "cheesey". Well take a look at what it's called, Primeval armor. All Primeval armor is supposed to have a... primitive look! And this armor appears the be made mostly out of a bone-like material, combined with an old, dull coloured, primite metal. As for the demonic imagery, some people seem to forget what Nightfall is about... Demons! And at the end of the game, you're fighting... Demons! So how can you possibly complain about this armor? IMO, prophecies has the worst warrior armor out of them all, Wyvern and Dragon are probably the ugliest armors in the entire game. Well, that's just my opinion, but this armor is, easily, more popular than any of the Proph armors, and thus, saying it's the worst is clearly wrong. It may be in your opinion, but because it's the most popular of the 15k armors(from what i've seen), the closest to fact is: It's the best Warrior armor available.--Darksyde Never Again 03:18, 18 July 2007 (CDT) How can you justify that it's ok for primeval to look like mecha? One's a robot the other's unevolved ooze in a pond. Livingtissues 20:41, 18 August 2007 (CDT) I would rather look like a giant robot, then look like a scrub caveman who wears rotting carnage as his armor... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:59, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Black dye after 17/07/2007 update? Yes, it looks horrible, like greenish yellow, not deep black as before. Bug or "improvement"? 83.5.122.27 12:28, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :It's not just me? My god, it looks so bad now. I only see the yellowish hues with black dye. Somebody try buying another black dye and reapplying perhaps to see if you still get the yellow? I think this update was intentional, but for the worse.-- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] 23:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::I tried to reapply black dye after the update - and yes, you still get terrible yellow color. Shame on you, ANet. 83.5.102.251 05:49, 19 July 2007 (CDT) My guildmate had his armor dyed black but for some reason the colors rapidly alternate between a sickly pear-green and a sky blue. And when I say rapidly alternate I mean like... Flashing (Seizure inducing xD) I wondered if this was just my graphics card but he also said it looked weird. I have seen a few other warriors with this occuring on their armor. has anybody else noticed this? Shiverz 17:13, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Meh, I didn't like black on mine really ever. Kind of interfered with the rest of the armor. Maybe just my opinion. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:38, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Black's more used as an extension to people's e-pen0r rather than actually looking good. The worst is people running around with stuff like Elonian armor dyed black. Ugh! Atrocity!--Darksyde Never Again 21:48, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I think it looks fine as grey when you buy it, green also looks cool. Doom Box!!! 13:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) the new black dye on many armors looks terrible. For this armor ive seen it look good in yellow/gold, red, and maybe silver.--JRyan 01:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) clipping issue (cont.) um sry but i cant seem to figure out how to add to a coment. but my actual point is this: -you said that a list of sheilds with clipping problems for this armor would be too big, but what about a list of sheilds that dont clip? so can i just put a link to a page and then if people know of a shield that dosent clip they just put it on the list? : That would be pointless and a waste of time, as it mean adding every other shield in existance Removing trivia I'm removing the trivia about the helmet being inspired by an armor from Asheron's Call. The armor referenced was Olthoi Armor, and while I do see a slight resemblence in the three "horns" on the helmet, that's all I see. The Olthoi helmet does not cover the face, the horns have a slight curve where the Primeval horns are straight, and it has a flaring neck guard which is absent on the Primeval helmet. edit Also, the Olthoi helm has 3 horns, the Primeval helm has 5. —Dr Ishmael 01:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC)edited at 02:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) cost realizing that many people would like to look ahead and know the official price of what this armor will cost, I am adding this to the wiki page. the armor will require 400 bones, if you go to guru auctions, you can find bones for 1.2k per stack, which comes to about 4.8g each, deldrimore steel from players will tend to cost you 700g each, 650 if you are pushing. but if you go through traders and take the time, it will cost you about 458g each. so the charcoal artisan requires 10 wood and 200g, wood like iron comes to about 4.8g each, making each charcoal cost you about 248g, deldrimore steel artisan wants 1 coal, 10 iron ingots, and 200g. this will be the 248 per charcoal, plus another 48g for the 10 iron, plus the 200g, coming to about 496. in the end, this saves you around 10k. if you dont want to waste the time, you can still spend the 10k extra and buy from players. -User:24.10.108.95 :This armor does not use deldrimor steel. Bones and steel are both quite cheap these days, and hardly worth going to Guru for, when people are always wanting to sell stacks in the major towns... (T/ ) 06:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) UGLY ARMOR this armor us ugly worst armor i have ever seen in this whole game you look like u just got hit by a car i hate this armor with all my heart elite dragon has to be the best warrior armor :Not sure how it looks like you got hit by a car, maybe a mangled car is wrapped around you or something. It IS awful though --Gimmethegepgun 06:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :God this armor is tacky as hell. I hate it.